nibirufandomcom-20200215-history
Taiyo Pekku
The Basics General Appearance: '''Taiyo is by all standards a very general looking Vanara, she doesn't have any special highlights or anything about her that would make her appear any different from her race or any special. She has strong facial features, a powerful frame and fur that coats her form in the proper places for protection and warmth. A long fluffy tail that can be used for grabbing and naturally black finger nails and toe nails. '''Relationships: N/A The Psyche THE BAD '- '''Taiyo is a very unintelligent creature, she is often clumsy and very much head strong, she sometimes doesn't think before she says and can be quite grating on people. She is very outgoing and always tries to take the spot light or be the person thats being focused upon even if that means making a fool of herself. '''THE GOOD' '- '''Taiyo is a genuine girl, even if life has been a little rough on her she still treats others with kindness and whilst she may not be the smartest she still holds some wisdom and instincts that can prove ot be useful in seirous situations. She wants to help, she just sometimes isn't the smartest about properly saying it. '-Likes-''' * Cauliflower * Pears * Sunshine * Caramel Apples * Blooming Meadows * Silver color * Conversation * Moving/Being Active * Forests/Jungles/Tundra * Climbing Trees * Dancing * Showing off to friends * Moonlit seas * Sand between toes * Pine Trees Smell * Colorful Lights * Savory foods * Going to sleep to music * Waking up to birds chirping * The Number 8 Number '-Dislikes-' * Meat * Darkness * Captivity * White Favorite Color * Being shunted out of the spotlight * Bad singing * The Letter Q * Sudden loud noises * Going without food. Personal Habits Taiyo tends to be very active, she has ADHD and it shows as she will often switch from one thing to the next in a moments notice and is always on her feet. She is also Dyslexic and often will refuse to read as to not embarrass herself, along with that she is very poor with Common and it shows. GOALS term Become an Adventurer and save a princess in a castle. GOALS term Start a family and live on a nice tropical island with plenty of fruits and money. The Past Taiyo is a Vanara that was birthed off in some distant mountain tops away from the prying eyes of civilization, there she would be raised among a tribe until one fateful day when she would be pulled from her family after wandering too far away from the mountain tops. Now finding herself in the hands of a particularly cruel worshiper of Lamashtu she was put to work in a circus that was a back drop for the man to gather monstrosities that he would release upon the places he visited before moving on to the next area. She was used as one of the few performers who would risk the dangers of the monsters whilst also looking good and bringing in money. From that time she was branded and abused for most of her life until she would ifnally escape after a group of adventurers discovered the ploy of the worshiper and put a stop to his antics. She would be released and would eventually go back to her people, now scarred by such an event but also inspired in some odd way to be more and do more. A craving for that spotlight she had but a fear of what could come from it, so eventually she would settle on the idea to become an adventurer and wander the land helping people and making herself known as the great and mighty TAIYO! Category:Characters